Heros Past and Heros Present
by D.E. Lewis
Summary: Rating could go up. My first crossover. Terry finds out some interesting things about his teachers. Maybe they can help him when something goes terribly wrong...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman Beyond or anything else affiliated with it and other big words. I'm just a doofus having fun.

A/N: I know I really should be finishing another story, but I had to do this. Challenge made by some friend (name withheld to protect the stupid) who didn't actually think I would do it. This anonymous person told me to do a Batman Beyond/Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers crossover. I may not get all the Power Rangers details right, since I haven't actually seen the show, but did more research than should ever be allowed on it. (I'm a freak. But, you all knew that, right?)

"Legends are Always More Than Stories"

Terry never thought he would be coerced into speech class. Getting up and talking at his classmates was not his cup of tea. Besides, the speech teacher also taught freshman science. He was actually pretty shway when it came down to it, but speech? How had Mr. Wayne talked him into this. Terry sat down in a vacant chair. New semester was always a drag. He looked over. At least Max was in class with him.

"Hey, Terry, someone talk you into this too?" She said.

"Yeah. Mr. Wayne. Professor Cranston is cool teaching science. I mean, he's goofy and all mad scientist there. But here? How can he be the same guy here?" Terry lamented. Max shrugged. An older man of average height bustled into the room. He was wearing wire rimmed glasses and a sweater over khaki pants. His hair was grayish and he walked with a hardly noticeable limp, but it was his eyes that gave him youth. They were green and still full of vitality. He was clearly a once strong man, but even after all those years his eyes left those he looked at with a sense of joy.

"Good afternoon, class. I am Professor Cranston. I'll be your speech teacher. Today we're going to start with the name game. Oh don't groan. It's not for you, it's for me. There's new students I don't know yet. And excuse me those in the back. I would like to introduce you to my friend For Ward." Three girls in the back had been chattering aimlessly, two faced around to the back. "For Ward is a very good friend of mine and I would like all of you to get to know him very well. So please face the front and we can begin." Max leaned over to Terry.

"Hasn't changed a bit."

* * *

The class had passed uneventfully, with only one more reference to the mysterious For Ward. Terry walked out of the building after class, it being the last period of the day. Terry sighed. He had a bad feeling this would be a long semester. He was so utterly absorbed in his reverie, he didn't hear the footsteps behind him. It wasn't until he heard the insane laughter that Terry turned around to face somewhere around fifteen Jokerz.

"Look what we found!" One of them joked. They laughed again. Terry rolled his eyes.

"Aww, is the widdle boy annoyed wit us? Let's get him!" Another Joker shouted. Terry fought about as well as can be expected with a fifteen to one ratio. He was down in minutes. Terry knew he was about to receive the beating of his life, when suddenly someone came up behind the Jokerz.

"You know, last I checked, fifteen to one was something small children did." Said the someone.

"Then beat it, oldie." A Joker answered.

"No, I think I'll send you babies back to the sandbox." The someone replied. Terry looked up. Professor Cranston was telling the Jokerz off!

"Get 'im!" the Joker yelled. Terry tried to stand, but somehow found it a Herculean effort. He collapsed back on the ground. Worry filled him. His teacher was about to get killed. Terry didn't dare look. Suddenly, he found himself oddly surprised when two Jokerz went down, and then the rest. Professor Cranston was spryer than he looked. Terry tried to stand again. He managed to push himself to his knees before a large hand came down and grabbed him roughly.

"Come on, now, Mr. McGinnis. You're coming with me." Blight gripped Terry's upper arm, and began to drag him away. That was just before the villain started lifting off the ground. "What's going on? What the-" Blight's hand was wrenched off Terry's arm. Terry fell to the ground, hard. Lying dazed on the cold concrete, Terry didn't believe what he was seeing. Blight was flying around in the air above him. Terry rolled over, and tried to get up again. His head hurt from where he had hit it on the ground. He failed in his efforts to rise from his position. Black was curling around his vision. Then, nothing.

* * *

"Terry? Terry? Come on, now. It's all right." The voice was soothing as Terry came to.

"Huh? Mm, whas goin' on? Where am I?" Terry mumbled, his speech slurring.

"You're in the hospital. You were knocked unconscious in a fight." Terry's vision finally focused and he saw Professor Cranston standing over him. The room was the white sterility of a hospital. Mrs. McGinnis leaned out into the hall. A doctor entered the room.

"How long have I been out?" Terry asked, his voice soft.

"A few hours. You have some broken ribs, so don't get up." Prof. Cranston said. Terry managed to nod, his head aching with the effort. The doctor stood over him, and shined a flashlight into his eyes.

"Minor concussion. He should be fine. We'll just keep him here overnight for observation." The doctor said. Terry grunted. He listened as the doctor's steps headed out the door.

"Terry, sweetheart, I need to get back to work." His mother said.

"Sure, sure. I'll stay here." Professor Cranston replied. Terry was already calculating a way to get out early. He turned his head after the feeling of someone watching him.

"You know, it's a bad idea to try and get out of bed when the doctor says otherwise." Prof. Cranston said, as if reading Terry's mind.

"Sorry. I have to get back and help Mr. Wayne. He kinda needs me." Terry answered, lying through his teeth.

"Yeah, and I'm a girl." Terry arched one eyebrow, as if questioning what the teacher meant. "You know, one superhero to another, we can always tell, Batman." Terry's eyes went wide with shock.

"How – how did you know?" Terry whispered.

"A few things. An inherent need to protect the innocent, disregard for your own health to get back out and help others – random bruises all over." He replied, half smiling with the last reason. Terry sighed. His secret out to someone else, a teacher no less, bothered him. But a thought struck him.

"'One superhero to another?' what do you mean by that?" Terry challenged. Prof. Cranston smiled.

"Curious. All the time. You remind me of a little robot I once knew. Remember at the beginning of freshman year when I had you all fill out the sheets about yourselves to help me get to know you better?" He asked.

"Yeah... but I don't see –"

"There was a question about your favorite childhood hero. You said the Power Rangers." Terry grinned. Deep down, they still were. Then it hit him.

"You were a –"Prof. Cranston nodded. Terry shook his head. "No. Not possible. My teacher cannot be a Power Ranger. I don't believe it."

"I couldn't believe it either. But when our mentor told us we needed to protect earth, we jumped at the chance." Terry stared at the older man.

"Is there anyone else I should know about that was one?" He asked. Prof. Cranston laughed, and began to tell him the story.

* * *

A/N: anyone know who Prof. Cranston is now? Cookies to those who review!


	2. History lesson

Yay! Reviews!

**Shannon K, Queen Hotaru, LeaMarie F. Rocket, and Trunksblue: **Correct!!! You all get cookies.

**Fireinu: **No, sorry, but that's wrong (But the only way to know the guy's last name is to look it up, anyway).

**Trunksblue: **Yeah, the Blight bit is a little weird, but I always leave just enough mystery in the plot to keep you all coming back. But good memory! This will be important later. I promise.

**Queen Hotaru:** Just like Blight, all will be explained. Billy has his reasons for not being on Aquitar.

**Shannon K:** Yeah, I laughed too.

**Kaida Black:** Yeah, I know, I know. I need to finish my other stuff. But I'm taking all advanced courses this year. Busy as heck (In fact, this one was started last spring!).

And now... on with the story!

"History Lesson"

"A long, long time ago..."

"In a galaxy far, far away..."

"Do you want to hear the story or not, Terry? Anyway, I was a sophomore in high-school and had just acquired some actual friends when suddenly we were transported to –"

"- Middle Earth."

"I'll shut up if you're going to talk. As I was saying, we were transported to a place that would become a sort of headquarters for the power rangers. Our mentor was an Eltarian named Zordon, assisted by his robot friend, Alpha 5."

"Eltarian? I'm starting to think you're just plain crazy now."

"Terry, everything you thought you knew about the universe, you just might as well throw away. Eltar is a planet far away from earth. You have to get into a special warp to get there from here. You didn't really think the powers originated on earth, did you?" Terry blushed. "Everyone else thinks the same way, don't worry.

"Anyway, Zordon picked us for some reason I still don't know to this day. Jason Lee, Kimberly Hart, Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor and I donned our colored suits, which served much like your bat suit, and fought the evil monsters that invaded our city almost constantly, sent down by Rita Repulsa and her minions. The funny part was none of us was quite sure why Angel Grove was picked in the first place to invade.

"Shortly thereafter, we were attacked by Rita's most terrifying monster yet: The Green Ranger. This was another classmate of ours, Tommy Oliver. Tommy had been put under a spell to make him evil. On top of that, he had a black belt in karate. He was a formidable foe."

"Wait a minute. Do you mean that Dr. Oliver is the same guy? Dr. Oliver the Biology teacher?!"

"One and the same. We were eventually able to break the spell, but his powers were weakening. A few months later, however, Zordon introduced us to the White Ranger. This was Tommy. Then we lost about half the team."

"Did they die? What happened?"

"Not quite that morbid, Terry. Jason, Trini and Zack were chosen to represent America in the World Peace Conference. Our friends Rocky DeSantos, Aisha Campbell, and Adam Park replaced them. About the end of our junior year in high school, Kimberly went to Florida to become a gymnast. Kat Hill replaced her. So of the original team, I was all that was left.

"Then our powers were destroyed and replaced by the Zeo powers. I sadly was not able to join them. I had given up my powers to Tanya Sloan, who arrived when Aisha left to help the people in Africa with a strange disease. At the time, I was still useful to the team working on the technological side of things.

"Then I began to age, a side effect of the destruction of the first power. I was taken to Aquitar, another planet covered entirely by water, to be healed. It worked and I met Cestria. We fell in love and were engaged to be married. Unfortunately, extenuating circumstances forced me to leave my love, and return to earth. And here I am."

"Wait, what 'extenuating circumstances'? What happened?"

"Sorry, Terry, I have to leave now. I have a lesson to prepare." Professor Cranston got up walked out of the room. "Now try and rest up, will you?" He smiled, and left Terry thinking about far more things than one should think of when one needs to rest.

* * *

"It was weird, Max. Blight was just flying around! Like someone was moving him! What do you think?" Terry asked Max the next day after school, relating the story to Max, conveniently leaving out the "other" parts in respect for Prof. Cranston.

"Psychokinesis, maybe? It's happened here before." Terry shrugged. He was still in the dark about this, and why Blight had wanted him in the first place. He shook his head, trying to clear it. He was still a little foggy from the day before. He was soon on his bike and off in the direction of Wayne manor.

* * *

"Afternoon, McGinnis. Think you can handle today?" Bruce Wayne asked.

"Yeah. If I weren't, I wouldn't be here. I have a question, though. Blight was after me the other day. Any thoughts?" Terry said. Bruce paled slightly, staring at the teen. He could forget that Terry was as fragile as any human without the suit.

"What happened?" He asked immediately.

"I was attacked by some Jokerz, and one of my teachers fought them off. Then Blight just grabbed me, but before he could take me away, he started flying in the air. Max said it could be psychokinesis, but I'm not sure." Bruce looked thoughtfully at the floor.

"Terry, be careful out there, tonight."

"You're worried. What should you be telling me?"

"I've received some... threats."

"Threats? What kind of threats? Against your life? Against Wayne Industries?"

"Against yours." He answered quietly.

* * *

Okay, what do you think? Any thoughts on the "extenuating circumstances" surrounding Billy's departure of Aquitar? Review please!


End file.
